Tickets
by JLenon
Summary: Wally was ready to have his dream date with Megan. The only problem was she wasn't.


**Tickets**

* * *

Wally arrived at Mount Justice with a big smile and a plan. This time he wouldn't stop at silly comments and flirting, he would ask Megan out on a proper date. He even got movie tickets to prove how serious he was. He fought the urge to run to the living room, afraid some distraction would turn the whole situation into a disaster. He never thought this hard before doing things (and that's something his uncle barry kept advising against), but this is important, he can't risk it.

He couldn't hide his disappointment when he saw Megan and Conner together. Not just together, more like 'trying to glue their faces, losing air and making everybody else around uncomfortable' together. He was the only one around, but still. It's making him very uncomfortable.

He left the room before the two of them noticed his arrival. That's how embarrassingly together the two of them were, Superboy and Miss Martian didn't even register his presence. That was the worst-case scenario for every cheese romantic plans the boy had.

The boy was so blue he didn't even tried to run to the kitchen. He thought maybe he could get a cookie or something before leaving and barely noticed Robin seating on the table next to him.

"Make out session made you leave too?" He said drinking from the soda can in front of him.

"They didn't even saw me." He said, opening the refrigerator. He looked around and found nothing interesting, so he walked to the table and took Robin's soda. "And I thought I had everything figured out, you know? I mean, I was funny and flirty since she got here, but give her space to get used to… I don't know, Earth? And today I got movie tickets, I would ask her out and she was supposed to say yes and…"

"Dude, I have been telling you for months you got no chance." The boy wonder had a half smile on his face, trying not to show how hilarious his friend's delusion was.

"Yes, but you are always wrong..." He said, moping and finishing the soda.

"I'm so not. Next time, try it with a girl that would actually give you the time of day." He said.

"Well, that's the hard part. I'm so hot, girls are always jumping on to me. How do I know it's for me and not for my amazing body?"

"Yeah, I think you should invest in the ones that are not in your dreams." Robin stood up, throwing the empty can on the trash bin and went to the refrigerator. Before he opened the door, he turned back at Wally. "What movie is the tickets for?"

"Some new rom com I forgot the name." He was looking at the table and playing with the piece of papers that were now at his hand. "Why?"

"You should go." Robin got back to the table and took the tickets from Wally. "I'll go with you."

"Dude, are you asking me out?"

"You bought the tickets, at least you won't be here making a fool of yourself, especially after Megan and Superboy decide to breathe again and she gets all the psychic jealousy you are sending her way."

Wally stood up and took the tickets back. "I'm not sending her anything. I didn't even like her that much."

This time Robin gave a big smile to his friend, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Of course not, dude, of course not."

x.x.x

The movie would start at 7, so Robin had time to go home and chance from his uniform. He was Richard Grayson now, going to the movies with his friend Wally West. Of course he didn't tell his friend or anyone else how many times he watched that movie. He wouldn't tell that to anyone.

"I can't believed you convinced me to do this." Dick said before even a 'hi'. Wally was sitting on a bench in front of the entrance of the movie theater, a close-to-finished ice-cream at his hand.

"I didn't convince you to do anything." Wally said. "And I'm hungry, we should get popcorn."

"Yeah, I don't want it." Dick folded his arms, staring at his friend. "You always eat everything before the movie starts and then you complain that I ate it all and people around us give me stinky eyes."

"I don't know who this person you are going out with is because I don't recall any situation when that happened." Wally did the same thing, staring him back. "I will eat by myself, then." He said, before walking to the popcorn vendor.

"You always do it anyway." Dick said, following him. The hero didn't pay much attention to the conversation until the part when Wally read about a couple's discount, that meant he could pay half the price in a double combo. He only had to be in a couple.

"Well, I'm. I mean, we are." Wally said putting his hand on Dick's waist and pulling him closer. He even gave a silly, lovesick smile to really sell the situation.

"Okay." The vendor said not paying much attention to the boys in front of him. If he were, he would see how much Dick's face was turning redder every time Wally touched him. And how much Wally was moving just to make the friend more uncomfortable.

When they got the popcorn and left, Dick took a couple steps away from Wally. "Next time I pay for the popcorn."

"Only if it's a double combo." Wally said with his mouth already full of food.


End file.
